User talk:Yami Michael
Archive 1 Galley should we start adding pictures of the kaiju and characters from the show. i know me and chimera could get alot of them. Ray422 (talk) 17:03, June 22, 2013 (UTC)Ray422 :Uh, what creatures/characters are missing images exactly? Yami Michael 02:31, June 23, 2013 (UTC) ::Off the top of my head, I can only think of The Great Arena because it and Meteor Dragon are among the only creatures whose animated versions aren't depicted in the Creature Database. Chimera-gui (talk) 04:48, June 23, 2013 (UTC) :::Would Wizards of the Coast allow us to get a picture of Meteor Dragon because the picture I put in is horrible and we need a real picture. And I meant to say galleries for the characters and creatures Ray422 (talk) 01:37, June 25, 2013 (UTC)Ray422 ::::The problem is that WotC has only ever given us images once. Chimera-gui (talk) 03:17, June 25, 2013 (UTC) :::::Yup. I've asked before, but it doesn't really lead to a response. Sadly, if its not on the library thing, we likely aren't getting it. Yami Michael 03:18, June 25, 2013 (UTC) ::::::Which is unfortunate since Library screenshots aren't great but you do what you can with what you've got. Chimera-gui (talk) 04:34, June 25, 2013 (UTC) ::::::It woul've been really great if we could should save it. But unfortunately ythey don't allow that. ::::::Ray422 (talk) 01:48, June 26, 2013 (UTC)Ray422 Gauntlet I got the images from one image on google and i tweeked it some cool huh? Cmatt07 (talk) 20:22, June 26, 2013 (UTC) :Can you post a link to the original image? Chimera-gui (talk) 01:32, June 27, 2013 (UTC) ::Ok here it come Cmatt07 (talk) 23:35, June 26, 2013 (UTC) :::So I looked up the image Cmatt07 posted and found this site, it might be worth looking at. Chimera-gui (talk) 06:00, June 27, 2013 (UTC)Y :::::Oh wow, those are amazing. They got good stuff planned. I kinda want to both share and hide all of this. Yami Michael 06:49, June 27, 2013 (UTC) :::::Thats the same thing I felt! :::::Ray422 (talk) 21:58, June 27, 2013 (UTC)Ray422 ::::: Long Time What's the deal man! I hardly see you here in this wiki anymore. Its weird? Come edit with us more Ray422 (talk) 01:30, July 1, 2013 (UTC) :Character stuff is boring to me, and you guys already seem to handle it. Trust me, I edit every day. And if I'm not here...I'm busy translating. :) ::You should translate Drakon to human. ;) Ray422 (talk) 01:39, July 1, 2013 (UTC)Ray422 Description of Hissy hissys description is so corny. I mean it's like very old information and we really have to change it. Like the part where it say, "Will Hissy remember Ray, Allie and Gabe if they all meet again – or will they be on the wrong side of their former friend?" Ray422 (talk) 01:51, July 1, 2013 (UTC)Ray422 :Back when a lot of other creatures were on http://www.kaijudo.com/tv/bio/characters/ray.html instead of the library, it had that description, so that's what the majority of the character pages used. It is a bit of a corny line though. Yami Michael 01:54, July 1, 2013 (UTC) ::Wotc needs to update their information and mix spelling errors. Like eternal haven first they say "She" and then the say "His" Ray422 (talk) 12:23, July 1, 2013 (UTC) :::All of the monarch bios have this word salad last sentence with the exception of Tritonus. The creature database does need to be updated though. Chimera-gui (talk) 17:55, July 1, 2013 (UTC) Wotc I asked Wotc for permission so far nothing. There service absolutely sucks! They say a reply will come in 24hrs but so far its over 3 days and nothing. Ray422 (talk) 18:28, July 1, 2013 (UTC)Ray422